Meddling Moon
by BlueCrystalTears
Summary: Hermione, the Brain of the Golden Trio, soon finds herself in a situation that no book can get her out of; Alone, and in a forest, with Fenrir Greyback.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! **

**I bow down before J.K Rowling for making such awesome characters for us to PLAY with. :)**

**-0-0-0-**

Chapter 1

The muggles fell, and wizards stood in triumph. They stood there, wands raised, wearing those grotesque masks as if they were trophies. One moved forward, confidently and stood over the middle-aged male.

"_Where is she? Where is the mudblood?"_ A black boot kicked, forcing the man to clutch at his stomach, _"Tell me!"_ he demanded.

The man moaned and choked on his own blood, gargling out words, words that would most likely cause his death. He didn't know what they were talking about. "I-I- don't k-know." He gasped. Another kick, and another demand.

"P-please, d-don't hurt us! I-I do not know who t-th-this Hermione person is!" A scream soon followed, as the spell hit him, causing his bones to twist and bend at odd angles. A woman's cry could be heard from across the room. The man's wife was receiving _special_ attention by three Death Eaters.

George Granger could hear the cries of his wife, and he thrashed about wildly. He could hear the ragged panting of the men, as they defiled his wife. Their moans disgusted him, and he was helpless to do anything about it. Nobody would hear if he screamed. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the outbacks Australia.

It became silent, and his wife's cries finally quieted. He arched his back, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He was just in time to see a faint glow of green, surround his wife, before the black boot kicked him in the head, leaving him in darkness.

**-0-0-0-**

**Hermione's POV**

People crossed my field of vision, as I wept silent tears. I had to do it, for their safety.

Two pairs of arms encased me in their warmth. I knew right away, to whom they belonged to, and I was glad that they were there.

Ron sighed. "Come on Mione'." He grabbed her arm, and he and Harry started to lead me towards the gate that lead into Hogsmeade. We entered in, and we started walking along the cobblestone street, looking at the stores that held so much wonder and excitement.

Harry tugged at my arm and guided us towards Zonko's Joke shop. I walked in first, slightly excited to see what was in store today. I walked along the rows of candy and gadgets. I looked to my left, and burst out laughing. Harry had touched something, and he had fangs as long as my fingers!

I walked forward, and lightly tapped them, "Why, Harry, I think they suit you just fine." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now you won't have to kiss all of your admirers!" he glared at me and stomped off to the front of the room, probably to look for some assistance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I jumped. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Ronald. "I'm here if you want to talk." He offered.

I sighed, deeply. "It's just that… I just miss them so much!" I cried out, and I felt my knees buckle. The happiness that I had felt just a moment ago, had disappeared.

Ron knelt down to. "Well, you saved them Mione'! He won't be able to find them now, and you know that! You did the right thing!" He persuaded.

"They're going to be so pissed! I obliviated them and sent them to Australia!"

Footsteps sounded from behind me, and someone slid down the shelf. "It's alright, Hermione. I mean, bloody hell, I would've done that same thing!" Harry threw his arm around my shoulder, and laid my head on his chest. I sniffled.

A watery smiled formed on my lips, and I looked at both of them with gratitude, knowing that they were right, this time. "When did you guys get so good with words?" I teased, and added a poke to their sides for added affect. They laughed, and tickled me.

Out of breath, we walked out of Zonko's and headed out for a butterbeer. The thought of the creamy liquid sliding down my throat, just about had me jumping up and down with impatience. We reached The Three Broomsticks, and headed on in.

We requested a table, and were very quickly seated at the most private table in the whole vicinity. It was a cozy table, nestled in a corner, with a shaded lamp hanging above us, giving an ethereal glow to our surroundings. It was so…. relaxing.

The waitress came over, and handed us each a mug of butterbeer. We said our thanks, and I quickly slammed half of the liquid down.

"Jeez, Hermione! Thirsty much?" I nodded my head to whoever said that, quickly finished the rest.

Harry, Ron and I sat around for a few hours, talking about the War, and endless little tidbits. It was just getting dark, when a dark figure entered the tavern.

It became deathly quiet. The figure was wearing a large hooded cloak, hiding his face. Large booted feet, walked into the room. The figure walked slowly towards the opposite corner of where they sat, and lowered himself into the booth.

The waitress nervously walked over there and poured him a glass of firewhiskey, as ordered. When she was done, she quickly scurried her way into the back room, frightened.

I looked at Harry, and found him staring at the figure with a large amount of intensity. "Are you alright, Harry?" I whispered, not wanting to draw attention.

He nodded. "Yea, he just seems familiar, that's all." She nodded, too, satisfied. She went back to looking at the hooded figure, and waited.

The tavern, slowly, made its way back to being light and cheerful. Everybody forgot about the hooded figure, and started to gossip about the recent killings, and such.

The figure sat unmoving, and after an hour it stood up and left the tavern, leaving the glass of firewhiskey to waste.

Harry and Ron nodded towards each other, and they ran out of the pub. I jumped up, and ran after them, not wanting them to get into any trouble.

I found them staring at the figure, in the middle of the lamp lit street. Harry was demanding something of the figure, and the figure was in a posture of laughter; Its head was thrown back, and its shoulders were shaking. I reached Harry, at the same moment that the figure drew his wand. Harry reacted instinctively, and threw out his arm. The arm that he threw out, just so happened to be the arm that I was holding on to.

I was thrown towards the figure, and saw a white spark starting to form. Harry and Ron's cries of horror were drowned out as I felt and heard the sharp _crack_! That rang throughout the air.

My backside hit a squishy, branch infested ground, and I glanced around wildly. It was obvious that the figure had apparated, but one question still remained. _Where had the figure apparated us?_

A crunching sound came from my right, and I whirled around, my hands falling to the ground, desperately searching for my wand. A barking laugh sounded from my left now, and I gripped the hard edge of my supposed wand, and whipped it up, pointing at the figure.

I came face to face, with the now un-hooded figure, and gasped. There, before me, stood Fenrir Greyback, and he was laughing at something. I followed his gaze, and caught sight of where my wand was supposed to be held. Instead of my wand, I held a branch. A branch was useless against a full grown werewolf, and I now just realized that I was in the middle of nowhere with a ruthless killer, and I was completely defenseless.

_Oh..shit…._

**-0-0-0-**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and I believe I did okay with this chapter! I realized that there weren't many Hermione/Fenrir stories out there, and I decided to make one. I hope you all enjoy! **

**I would also like to say, that I would greatly appreciate reviews!**

**P.S no flames please! I have no beta, and I am sorry if I look over an error.**

**~Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I, sadly, DO NOT own Harry Potter. (No matter how much I wished I did.)**

-O-O-

Chapter 2

The forest lay silent, as I stared into the steely eyes of Fenrir Greyback. His chest heaved up and down, as he smiled sardonically at me. I audibly gulped, and backed away slowly.

His grin grew twice its original size. "Well, well, well… If it isn't little Red riding hood. " He advanced a step towards me, and I stumbled back with a gasp.

My hands searched the ground, tossing leaves this way and that, trying to find my wand. I was desperate and sobs started spilling out of my mouth. Leaves crunched in front of me, and I looked up slightly to come face to face with large black boots.

I jumped back and ran. It was a hopeless solution, and I could already here his rapid footsteps catching up to me. Gnarled branches and roots stood up from the ground, making me stumble, and fall. I fell onto my stomach, and immediately felt a heavy weight turn me over and pin me to the ground.

His dirt covered face crept closer. "Well, look who we have here! The whore of Harry Potter! "His breathed caressed my face, and I could smell the odor of fresh blood within his mouth. His pointed teeth smiled a feral smile, and I started to writhe and struggle.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back down. "Ah, ah, ah… It will be even more painful if you struggle," He fingered the hem of my shirt. "Hmm… whatever shall I do?" He gripped my shirt, and tore it off of my body.

I tried curling in on myself, feeling the cool wind hit my warm skin, causing bumps to form on my body. "P-pl-please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything…!" I stuttered. My face flushed with embarrassment as his eyes raked over my naked form.

He seemed to mull over this thought. His eyes had glazed over, and his head was tilted to the side. I waved my hand in front of his face, and found him to be deep in thought. I slowly started to back away, and get out from under his body. No such luck. He regained focus, and his pupils dilated. I screamed as he smiled and shook his head, refusing my compromise, and proceed to unbutton my pants.

I fought, screaming and scratching at his face. My nail nicked his cheek, and a line of blood started to form. Fenrir stopped for a moment, and allowed his finger to swipe along the cut. The blood stained his hand, and smeared even more onto his face.

The hard slap to my face was a shock, and I gave up hope. I was never going to win against a werewolf, wandless. My face slid into a mask of resolution and determination. I was not going to let him break me.

His fingers were tugging down my pants, when it happened. The moon came out, and shown it's bright luminescent light upon us, and Fenrir's hands instantly stilled. "Mother…" He whispered. His head bowed, and his eyes took on a vacant look. I was too terrified to move, and just laid there.

It was maybe a good ten minutes, when his body jumped in shock, and a ragged choked sob burst forth from him. His head dropped onto my chest, as he shook with tears. I waited for a while, and he finally looked up at my dirt and tear stained face.

I was surprised by what I had found within those eyes; hurt, sorrow, shock, disgust, and regret filled those eyes.

His head lowered and he nuzzled my neck. I tensed and waited for the bite that would most likely end my life. He was probably just going to ravage my body, as my life's blood flowed out onto the ground below me.

I was surprised once again when I felt a small tentative lick on my collar bone. I gasped at the sensations that tore through me, and whimpered in fear. Fenrir growled, when I whimpered and picked me up and held me tight to his chest as he started to trek through the woods.

I struggled in his grasp. "Put me down!" I demanded, hitting at his shoulder, hoping that he would grow tired of me. "Please!" This man just tried to rape me, and almost succeeded in doing so. Where was he taking me?

A finger was pushed against my lips, and I quieted instantly. "Shush, little one. You do not want to wake the creatures that lurk in this forest." My eyes widened at that, and I finally decided to take a good look at our surroundings. My eyes bulged as I noticed things that made this forest unique. Herbs and plants littered the ground that couldn't be found anywhere else, and we slowly crept past a cave that had markings that were made by centaurs. We were in the Forbidden Forest!

I stopped my ramblings, fearful for what was still out there. Fenrir smirked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I shrunk back, and curled into a smaller ball. Even though he didn't quite finish 'the job', he was still quite scary in his own right.

His hair was long, and snarled, but clean. His eyes were a deep grey color, the color of steel, and his teeth were sharper then a shark. I shuddered at the thought of all the humans that he must have killed. I was probably going to be another notch on his belt of killings.

He was also a Death Eater that worked for You-Know-Who. I dared not speak his name, for a taboo was recently put on it, which allowed snatchers to know where you whereabouts were. Ronald and I had to constantly remind Harry not to say his name.

A crack of a branch being torn off of a tree in the distance by some unknown creature had me huddling in fright to the being that held me. The arms that held me tightened, and we veered off to the left, and I noticed that a small cave was cut out into a cliff of rock.

"Wh-why are we here?" I asked. Why would he take me to his home? I thought he was going to kill me!

He ignored my question and proceeded to carry me into the cave/den.

When he loosened his arms, I immediately backed into a corner, and waited for my death. He dropped me onto a pile of furs that were piled into the farthest corner of the room. He kicked at the coals of a dying fire that was set in the middle of the cave, and sat in front of me. "

I stared at him, petrified, while he stared at me with an unknown look. He came forward slowly and reached out a hand. I jumped back, and yelped. He froze before continuing on determinedly. I tensed when I felt his coarse fingers rub my cheek.

A whispered word came from his lips, "Mate…," before I promptly lost consciousness.

-O-O-

**I, again, apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. This chapter was rushed, because my computer has been acting up, and I have to take it to get fixed. I should be able to update it on Monday. **

**No Flames Please! Thank you, all!**

**~Blue**


	3. Author's Note:

**A/N**

**I would like to thank ALL of the people who left great comments, and I have decided to start this story back up again. **

**I'll work my hardest, and hopefully I'll have it up within the next four days. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
